Her absence
by Aoda Sunshine
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura switch places. She leaves her family, because of her work and he remains home with her memories.


That morning Sarada Uchiha ran into her parent's room. You could hear the wooden floor crack by the intensity of her steps. She was in a hurry apparently.  
Mama wake up.

"Mama wake up…"

"Sarada what are you doing here so early?"

"Papa sorry I woke you up. Umm, where's mama?"

"Sasuke turned his head towards the other side of his bed, noticing that his wife's little body was no longer by his side."  
Strange-he thought.

"I don't know. Maybe she had an emergency at the hospitals."

"Damn it. I can't find my pink coat with the Uchiha crest."

" Sarada, as long as you have your Sharingan with you, you don't need a crest to show wich clan you belong to."

" I guess you are right. I couldn't find it anyway. I'm off Papa."  
Sasuke weaved his daughter goodbye as her image started to vanish slowly and he could only notice her presence by her footsteps. Then he heard hi front door shut and went back to sleep since she was finally gone. He closed his eyes, tried to take a nap, but no use. He rolled over in his bed, changed his pillow , but still no result. He couldn't sleep. She was not there. Though he was a cold person and not very good on expressing his feelings he did had a weak point: his wife. After such a long time together Sasuke was used on having her by his side always. He even carried her perfume with him during his travels, to remind himself where his heart belonged. But that was a secret.

Sasuke got up, took a shower and after noticing that Sakura didn't prepare anything to eat, dicided to invite Naruto for a late brunch.

He walked past the stores, the shops even his children's Academy without noticing any of it. His wife's absence had it's attention since the morning. It felt different. Like she wasn't near at all. Maybe it was his protective instinct's fault. Looking after those who meant a lot to him was the only way he could actually express his affection, that's why he never hesitates to protect those who are dear to him.  
"Oh here you are teme. If there's something that hasn't change through the years is your punctuality."  
"Cut the sarcasm dobe. It's still early."  
Even though they were now grown ups ,somehow nothing had changed in their bond. Even though Naruto was Hokage now, Sasuke continued to be as disrespectful as always. They sat at the balcony just like always.  
"So tell me teme what are your plans for this three months? You'll basically be a single man." Naruto chuckled as he started to enjoy the taste of his ramen that just had arrived at his table. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. He had always been bad at jokes but, this one takes the cake.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well you know... Living only with Sarada who most of the time will be on her missions, probably having to cook for her..The usual."  
Sasuke froze. He was serious. What the hell was he talking about? Did Sakura left him? Without saying goodbye? This is bad. This is very bad. His face started turning red and no words were coming from his mouth. That second Naruto realized that he knew nothing.  
"You don't know ,do you? She didn't tell you. I get now why you got married in the first place. She's your female version. A lot cuter to be honest but anyway.. Team 7's kunoichi left Konoha for a very important mission."  
"Huh?"  
A mission? That explains everything. Sasuke turned his face towards his teammate and his face expression was way more calmer. Silly Uchiha. He freaked out for a moment.  
"What sort of mission?"  
"A new epidemic illness appeared on The Hidden Sand. Even their medical ninja's did all they could nobody seems to find a solution. Gaara wrote me an email last night and asked for her assistance ."  
"The situation must be aggravated. She probably left the moment you let her know. Sometimes I think she's more passionate on being a doctor than a ninja."  
Wait a sec. Did he just say Gaara asked for her assistance? Not Konoha's assistance. Hers. And there it was. His red face was back once again but not out of panic instead of pure jealousy. Hashirama was right. The Uchiha's are really the clan that worships love more than any other clan in the world.  
"She's great at it. I remember the time when she saved Kankuro from Sasori's poison. He was a lost cause back then and now he's Kazakage's right hand."  
"Tch. So how do you know she will be gone for months? If she's that good she'll be back in no time."  
Naruto took a sip from his sakke and slowly put his cup down, before he answered his best friend.  
"There are many patients involved. Even if she manages to heal them all, she'll have to create the antidote for the rest of the population."  
"Hn. I see." Sasuke tried to hide the way he was feeling, but that was a difficult task to accomplish. It was something he had never felt before. He and Saura had been apart for a very long time and yet something was bothering him. Before he was the one to leave her behind and get himself involved in unbelievable adventures for he knew, his lady would be waiting for him. This time she was the one to go on with her mission leaving him behind, without even saying a word. Was she so happy to finally leave him for a couple weeks that she didn't even bother to say goodbye? As countless thoughts were floating in his brain Sasuke put his hand in his pocket, took his wallet, payed for his treat and started making his way to the exit.  
"Hey teme. You didn't even touched your food." The Seventh Hokage impulsevly asked his accompanist as he saw that he was leaving.  
"I'm not hungry."  
Sasuke left Ichiraku walking towards his home once again only a few minutes after he left. As he approached the house there was a disturbing emptiness that was growing stronger.  
'Huh. Annoying woman. She was never happy to see me leaving ,but didn't even bother to let me know that she was the one who was leaving this time. Such a rush. Maybe she's really happy to meet Gaara for he was the one who asked her to go 'll regret it Sakura.' -he thought. Deep down Sasuke never knew how strong his love for Sakura was and her mysterious trip made him see the truth. Ironic isn't it? Even it was not her intention, she made him go through everything she went for him everyday they spent apart. Now he knew how she felt during the time he left to get trained by Orochimaru and again after the war to redeem his sins and once again for his Kaguya mission. He finally realized how much he hurt the one that loved him through his ups and downs. He left her waiting for years and she was still there, loving him madly like he had been by her side all that time. She was always there to welcome him home. She had all the right reasons to give him the rejection he deserved, but all he received was an embrace that would calm his demons.  
As the weeks were passing by his anger, his jealousy were fading away, while he was waiting for her to be by his side once again.  
And that day came. After four months of struggling in her absence Sasuke Uchiha woke up instantly that morning as he felt her perfume tickling his nose. Could it be her?  
He ran downstairs noticing a certain pink haired girl in his kitchen trying to find where the coffee was. He stood there in front of her. Not talking, not walking to hug her, just looking at her with his dark pearls. She turned around and her cup fell out of her hands smashing on the wooden floor.  
"Sasuke you're up. I didn't mean to wake you." Even though she was there finally in front of him puting an end to his waiting he was standing still showing no emotion. That look on his face made Sakura feel intimidated. 'He's mad at me. I didn't wrote him for such a long time.' -she thought.  
"Sasuke baby listen. I'm sorry that I didn't let you know about this mission ,but things were serious and I had to leave immediately. And while I was away I've been really busy."  
Sakura had the look of a fifteen old girl, that was trying to explain to her mother why she skipped class, trying to justify her actions. not like someone who's strength could make an entire village tremble out of fear. I guess some things never change.  
"Darling, I know you're upset but say something at least. Don't just stand there."-she yelled out of concern.  
"You're imp..." Her sentence was interrupted as her lover approached to her. He slowly leaned his face to gently kiss her forehead as he embraced her with his entire body. She could hear his heartbeat as she pressed her head on his chest. Her husband was breathing slowly as he seemed to be in a complete state of peace. She inhaled deeply to fill her lungs with his irresistible perfume as their bodies were standing still in a perfect harmony.  
"My cherry blossom. I can't live without you."  
Sakura widened her eyes and her entire body froze. Was he really saying those words? Her grumpy husband was not only being more expressive than usual ,but he confessed her his love like never before. If leaving him for a couple of months would give him this effect, Sakura started to think that she should get back to missions. Seeing him like this gave her a weird pleasure. He was no needy she actually found it hard to hide her smile.  
"Baby, what's wrong? This is not the first time we've been apart." After hearing her reply Sasuke let go of her and gazed upon those beautiful emeralds of her.  
"I know ,but it was hard being in a place where everything talks about you." Sakura smiled as she approached her hand in his face. She gently rubbed his chin with her thumb as she came closer for a chaste kiss.  
"I love you."-she whispered.  
" If that's the case then we should start recovering our lost time."-he replied raising his left eyebrow.  
"You read my mind."-she sensually said to him.  
Oddly Sasuke wasn't the only one who changed this past months.


End file.
